


What an interesting Dragon...

by Bloodred (Midnightrose809)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, attempted rescue, enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightrose809/pseuds/Bloodred
Summary: A new person lands on Berk with no obvious way of transportation. Hiccup introduces them to Berk but is unsettled by the newcomer’s stare. Only he and Astrid are dealing with this problem, however, both are receiving very different looks. At the same time as there arrival, a dragon is running around causing trouble. What do they want?
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/OC, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, hiccup horrendous haddock III/OC





	What an interesting Dragon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue to our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid does not like Liela at all.

She was on the docks with no boat to accompany her. Her eyes were transfixed onto the dragons flying up in the sky showing she most likely did not come on a dragon. Hiccup as next in line as chief as well as being an important person in general to our community greeted her. She calls herself: Liela. Liela asked only for a hotel to stay at saying ”I won't stay long” reassuring us ”I can leave when I please”. The dragons love her and she loves them. Now we are here where she has stayed for a month. She begged to not be given a home but we gave her one anyway. The more I was around her the more her gaze got more intense. She has been giving Hiccup similar glares. I disagree to give her a home here, I: Astrid Hofferson finds her a threat, a hazard, a risk. She will harm us if we don't watch her close enough. I will bear that burden to protect Berk! 


End file.
